When I'm Gone (Please Remember Me)
by Jazebeth
Summary: They didn't know how far he had fallen until he was gone. By the time anyone realized that, it was too late. Hurt(no comfort?), Brief mention of Momoi. Unreliable narrator.


**AN:** This fanfic is written as vague as possible as I intended. You're free to interpret it however you want to. But I want to hear your theory on what had happened, ok? ;) so don't hold back on that review box!

* * *

The silence surrounding him was stifling. The only sound he could hear was the distant ticking of a clock from his room.

It was dark, and it was cold. He had long forgone to turn on the heater in his room in favor of the cold. He could feel the heat sipping from his body, slowly but surely.

With a slight illumination of light from his monitor, Kuroko could see the state of disarray his room was in.

But he couldn't bring himself to care.

 _(Where are you?)_

* * *

It was ten in the morning, and he had only gotten three hours of sleep.

He doesn't brush his hair nor properly clean his face before going to school.

No one would notice it, anyway. And he doubt anyone in the school would care.

It was better this way.

 _(Answer me.)_

* * *

He doesn't bother to go into the cafeteria when the lunch bell rings. He went to the roof after buying a box of his favorite brand of milkshake instead.

He liked the atmosphere on the roof. It was calm. The sun shone brightly, shying away in a cover of cloud once before it settled on its normal brightness. The sunshine was warm on his skin, it made him so comfortable he's able to imagine sleeping himself beneath of its shine.

He's always liked daylight. It made him warm, and cozy. Sometimes, when he's on his lowest, he liked to imagine if the warmth he felt is the same as an embrace from a loved one.

He wished he'd know how it felt like.

 _(Listen to me.)_

* * *

He preferred to walk from his school to one of his favorite library on the other side of the town.

He liked the feeling of belonging, and in a busy place like Tokyo; you'll always be a part of something.

It made him frown, though, when he sees people rushing from one place to another and ignored everything else around them. It was rather rude of them, especially when they bumped into him and didn't apologize. Selfish.

Then he'd wonder, wasn't he, too?

 _(What did you do?)_

* * *

Kuroko blinked as another flash of light from his phone alerted him of a new incoming email.

He hadn't gotten them in a long time.

He wondered what it was about, and decided he had nothing to lose if he opened it.

Somehow, he wasn't surprised to find that it was just a spam.

 _(Answer me.)_

* * *

Kuroko stared at a piece of paper stuck on his doorknob. Frowning, he carefully unwrap it from the sloppy fold on the stiff paper.

Reading the sender, Kuroko was surprised it came from his principal. He quickly skimmed through the letter summoning his parents to discuss his recent school performance.

Huh, that's weird, they usually only do this when his score was dropping noticeably. But it was impossible, his scores are normal. Even above the average, dare he say. So, why would they bother sending it to his address?

Unless they've gotten the address wrong and it wasn't actually aimed at him. Oh. That would most likely be the case. They probably made a mistake. He could forgive that.

 _(Where are you?)_

* * *

Momoi comfronted him right as he crossed the gate.

He noticed her tears immediately, and gently wiped it off of her face. She cried harder and it puzzled him even more.

He wanted to ask her 'what happened?' but he couldn't hear anything she's blabbered at him. And he gave up trying to understand her, and patted her head instead.

He told her he was fine.

 _(What happened to you?)_

* * *

His vision swam as he walked on the sidewalk.

That was weird, it never happened to him before. Why did it happen now?

He decided to sit on a nearby bench in front of a coffee shop. He waited until he got his bearing before getting up.

His vision tunneled as the world faded to black.

 _(...)_

* * *

He woke up from the best sleep he's ever had.

He dreamed of a field of flower; it was as colourful as he imagined them would be. In that dream, he could remember drinking a cup of hot chocolate on a swing hanging from the sky.

But the immediate surrounding of white alerted him of a changed world. No, this isn't happening.

People who dressed in white are crowding him and he felt claustrophobic all of a sudden.

 _(Please tell me this isn't real.)_

* * *

He stared at the grey concrete on his uncovered feet.

Those people in white garbs were scaring him, they strapped him on metal railings on the too white room and forced substance into him.

He wanted to get away.

He could hear people banging on the metal doors, shouts and cries could be heard but Kuroko didn't care. Those people wanted to strap him down.

 _(Don't do this. Please.)_

* * *

Nothing could stop him now. He ran, and ran, and ran towards the sky.

( _Stop)_

For a split second, he felt free.

 _(I'm begging you.)_

Then he felt reality dragging him down, faster and faster towards what people claimed as common sense.

 _(Don't do this.)_

He understood. No one could fly to the sky, not like how he tried to do. And it was only common sense that brought him back towards the earth.

( _I...)_

But that's okay, though. Because now... he was...

* * *

 _("Free...")_

* * *

 **AN:** This is the end, for now.

(I know, I know, I should be writing RCL right now but this thing hit me hard like a speed train and I gotta write it down ok.

Also don't worry guys I've already written 2.5k words for RCL and... well I'll update when I'm done, I guess.)

For those who spent time reading this, please, say somethiiing. Don't be shy. You can even theorize what happened here.


End file.
